Motor vehicle window sunshields are commonly known. The common variety, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 by Levy, is made of a foldable sheet of cardboard. When folded it is a flat small package which is lightweight and easily stored (FIG. 1a). When unfolded, it can be placed across the inside of the front windshield of a motor vehicle 10 so that it blocks most of the light coming through the windshield (FIG. 1b). This variety reduces heat buildup inside the motor vehicle in bright sunlight and protects the interior from damaging solar radiation. This variety of sunshield is inexpensive and can be easily folded into a compact package and stored out of the way when not in use (FIG. 1a).
The present invention addresses two shortcomings of this common variety of sunshield. While the standard cardboard sunshield has many advantages, it blocks substantially all vision out of the shielded window. There are occasions in which a vehicle passenger may wish to see out. For example, a truck driver waiting in a long slow line at a loading dock on a hot day may wish to keep his cabin cool, using the sunshield, but still be able to check the progress of the line. Or someone keeping surveillance from a vehicle on a hot day, may wish to keep the vehicle interior cool and private yet still be able to maintain surveillance. The present invention allows outward vision without substantially reducing the effectiveness of the shield.
The second shortcoming of the standard cardboard sunshield, addressed by the present invention, is that it is bulky. The folded cardboard shield must be at least as long as the shielded window is high. In addition, the cardboard shield is not precisely fitted to the window. It normally rests on the dashboard or some other part of the vehicle interior. The present invention, in one embodiment, can be fitted precisely to the window and folded into a very small package.